Loves Long Journey
by neversaidperfectx
Summary: Its been 2 years since So Random! finished, Sonny and Chad haven't seen each other since. The night Chad and Sonny finally decide to meet up with each other; Sonnys best friend dies. Sonny/Chad please R&R.


__

**Loves Long Journey.  
Chapter One.  
Love Exists.**

Disclamier; I do not nor do I claim to own Sonny With A Chance.

**A/N -**

so this is my first SWAC fanfiction :), I'm really excited. And this IS a Channy fanfiction.  
I don't really know what to put here, but just ENJOY! :D and if you could be so kind as to leave a review I'd be so gratefull.

_'So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me'  
- Hilary Duff.  
_

* * *

_"Sonny..?" My name was called through the phone._

_Caller ID hadn't picked up her number, she must've gotten a new one and forgotten to mention it to me, but I didn't need identification to know who it was, I'd know her voice anywhere.  
"Jennifer." I spoke back, a grim smile plastered over my face.  
I slouched back into my living room couch, smoothing out a summer dress I was wearing.  
As I waited for her to answer I looked up at my analogue clock it was 8:36 and Chad was coming to pick me up 9.  
It had been two and a half years since 'So Random' had finished up, and one year since 'Makenzie Falls' was taken off air.  
I hadn't seen Chad since, we'd ran into each other a couple of times, but besides that we'd lost contact.  
It wasn't until a few days ago, when Chad called me up wanting to catch up over some dinner, had I had a real conversation with him.  
"uh Sonny, you remember Sam?" Her shaky voice kind of caught me off guard, aswell as the fact that the first thing she brought up in our rare convosation was her ex Sam.  
"Yeah I remember him, your ex?" I didn't mean to sound pissed off, but it showed through.  
There was a five-second pause before she replied, I could also hear some heavier breathing.  
"Sonny, how soon can you get here?"  
"To, WISCONSIN?" I replied, I held the phone closer to my ear as I lifted myself up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Yes.." Her words were just low whispers now.  
"Where am I going? I need an address, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
I had absolutely no idea why she was calling this late at night, asking me to come to Wisconsin all the way from Hollywood, but I knew Jennifer and she wouldn't abruptly ask me to come down there is it wasn't important.  
"5766 Church Avenue, in our home town, and Sonny - please hurry."  
She hung up before I could ask her why, I had a sudden shiver run down my spine I knew something wasn't right, from the sound in her voice.  
I quickly grabbed everything I needed; passport, purse, cell phone and a couple of other small things.  
My apartment was locked in 1 minute, I hurried down the stairs and waited outside to hail a cab.  
As a yellow taxi pulled up on my side of the street, and I hoped in.  
Placing everything to the other side of my seat.  
As the car pulled out back into the traffic, something hit me, I was ditching Chad._

Jennifer. Was my best friend.  
We'd known each other since we were both 5 years old, when we met at the doctors getting our flu injections.  
I invited her over to come play in the small playground while our Moms waited together, smiling over their two little angels.  
From there our friendship grew, in the first grade she was my only friend, in the third grade she stuck up for me when a small group of mean girls aimed to ruin my life, and in the seventh grade she was there when I had to gush about my first kiss with Bradley Charger.  
There was no doubting that Jennifer would always be there for me, and I gave that back to her in return.

_It took me four hours and twenty one minutes to reach Wisconsin.  
I'd been in so much of a rush, I'd left my handbag at the airport._

"Jennifer?" I called into the darkness as I searched around the yard.  
It was pitch black, only one flood light was on, shedding enough light for my eyes to adjust and see clearly to make my way to the front porch.  
I'd tried several times to call her, but each time all I got was her answering machine.  
As I lifted my feet up each step, I noticed a light flickering in one of the windows, it only made me hurried, but by the time I reached the door it'd gone out.  
"JENN!?" My shouts were a little louder as I raised my first to the wooden door, as soon as I banged my knuckles against the glossy pine wood, the door swung open.  
Inside the lighting wasn't much different to outside, the flood light didn't reach past the entrance.  
"Jenn?" My voice echoed through the entry room, I could see the faint silhouette of a lamp in the left hand corner of the room.  
I quickly walked over and flicked the switch up, it then lit up the entire room.  
The room was completely unfamiliar to me, bright red and cream walls surrounded me, with expensive artworks and decorations.  
This wasn't Jennifer's house, but there were pictures of her in photo frames hanging on the walls.

Jennifer was the one who came up with my nick-name.  
One day my Mom had mentioned 'what a little ball of sunshine' I was and just like that, Sonny was created, I wasn't very fond of it at the time.  
All I wanted was a name like 'Arabella' or something more elegant then just 'Allison' or 'Sonny', but Jenn never stopped.  
Now I love it even more then I love Allison.

_It was cold and dark when I found her, my body froze and went numb, until my knees finally gave way and let me fall to the floor beside her breathless body.  
"J-Jenn." I mumbled as uncontrollable tears streamed down my cheeks.  
A sicknes fell into the pit of my stomach as I leaned over her body; this couldn't be the end.  
Blood soaked through onto my dress as I stroked back her hair.  
"S-S-Son." Her voice was shaky, my eyes lit up, piles of tears still swam down my cheeks.  
"Jenn, its okay, I'm here." I scanned over her body, finding multiple stab wounds to her stomach.  
"CRAP!, Jenn." I fumbled quickly for my phone in the side pocket of my dress,  
I quickly dialled in 911 and pressed call.  
"Sonny.." Jenn croaked, I placed my hand on hers and gave her a slight smile.  
"Jenn, just stay still I'll call the ambulance."  
After one ring, I had a person pick up on the other line.  
I told her everything, right down to each little detail.  
She informed me that an ambulance was coming, and that I wasn't to move Jenn no matter what.  
Also that I needed to go find whatever I could towels I could and press them against her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding._

I stayed in that hospital for 5 days, waiting anxiously for her to come out of her coma and recover.

5 minutes before the ambulance arrived Jenn slipped into this coma, one that she wasn't believed to come out of.  
But on the 5th day, the day that it was decided to 'pull the plug' she woke up.  
She began to talk - she remembered everything so she could give statements to the police.  
Everything was looking up, the doctors said that the gods must be watching us, because it was truly a miracle.  
But after 3 hours, Jenn - passed away.  
They said it was some sort of blood clot they had missed, I hadn't paid much attention.  
All I knew was that I'd lost my best friend.

Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper.  
I scrolled through my missed calls list, it stated I have 48 missed calls, and they were apparently all from Chad.  
I didn't have enough strength left to be surprised, shocked even, this WAS Chad Dylan Cooper.  
Before I could delete the call history, my phone let out an alarming moo, my moo ring-tone had always been an inside joke of Jenn and mines.  
I hesitated but decided to answer it anyway.  
"Sonny? Sonny! What happened? I haven't heard from you, I tried calling.." His rambling went on for 5 minutes, and ended with an apology.  
"Chad... my - best friend died." My voice broke, saying it aloud made it so much realistic, I leaned into the back of my chair, as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
"Sonny.. I'm so sorry, I had no idea, are you okay? Where are you? I'll come over."  
"Things've been alot better... I'm in Wisconsin, don't bother its to far." My began to shake as I spotted my best friend necklace, I bit down on my bottom lip, trying not to sound to upset.  
"Sonny listen i'm coming, if you just tell me where you are, I'll be there."  
"Chad I think its best if I - was alone." I could head a sigh on the end of the other line.  
"Listen, Sonny if you need me, I'll be right here, all you have to do is say the word."  
I didn't really quite understand, he was being so caring, Chad Dylan Cooper might've changed over the years.  
Before I could answer I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see my bright faced Mother, she was holding an evvelope addressed to me.  
"Thanks, Chad... but I have to go." Before he could reply I hung up, and turned around to my Mom, but she wasn't there, yet the letter she was previously holding sat at the top of my chair.  
I moved around so I could bring it into my hands, I looked down at it intently, it was Jenn's handwriting.  
It felt like someone had stabbed a huge knife into my stomach and just kept turning it, trying to torture the hell out of me.  
I began to take deep breaths, trying to make the pain dissipate, it wasn't working.  
As I opened the envelope 3 things fell out, one was a note, one was a picture and one was a ring.  
My heart broke in two, as I realized it was a picture of us at our 10th Grade dance, the pain stirring in my body as indescribable.  
I held the photo to my chest, trying to embrace whatever memories I could.  
After I had placed the photo on the arm of my chair I picked up the letter.  
It was folded into neat squares, after it was open I ran my finger across the rugged creases.  
**  
"Dear Sonny -"  
**  
I began to read aloud.

**"If for whatever reason I don't make it through this, I want you to know I'm sorry.**  
**At the moment you're out getting me some water, and yourself a coffee ;)**  
**Sonny, you've always stood by me, you're the only family I have left, and if I do go, I want you to know that I feel so blessed to have had you in my life.**  
**I don't want you to be afraid or scared, I need you to be strong and fight your way though this.**  
**I'll be with you no matter what, I'll be watching over you from the heavens, proud of every move you make.**  
**Keep me in your heart, Sonny, because thats where I'll be, and whenever you need me all you have to do is close you eyes and if you look real deep inside, I'll appear.**  
**You are the best friend I've ever had and god has truly blessed me to have you in my life.**  
**I need you to know how proud I am of you, you've come so far and you will go even further, and I'm sorry if I'm not around to see it first-hand.**  
**Someday we'll meet again, I'll be waiting for you, but don't rush, I'll always be here, I won't go anywhere promise.**  
**I love you Sonny and I'll miss you.**  
**I'll be in a better place, safe a sound, so don't worry about me.**  
**I'll say hi to my parents for you.**

**_all my love, your best friend, Jennifer.  
_P.S I've enclosed a ring, wear it always Sonny as a reminder of me, if you're ever lost look to it."**

There was no air left in my lungs, they felt like they were going to collapse at any second.  
My body shook, my lips quivered, ever inch of me had been broken.  
Jennifer - was gone.

**A/N **what'd you think?  
you should leave a review, just sayin' :D  
share your opinion.  
p.s next chapter will have more details about who killed her..

peace, love, lovato.  
x, Sheridan.

**Disclaimer;**


End file.
